


A Cold Barrier

by xDeaa



Series: Two Lights Juxtaposed [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeaa/pseuds/xDeaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine gets fed up with something of Kagami's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Himuro is only mentioned.

Aomine’s eyes open to find darkness. He blinked a couple of times, letting his eyes adjust to the lack of light. Seconds later, he was able to see the form of a sleeping figure in his arms, the head of said figure lay on the pillow directly in front of his face. He moved to bury his head in the short, spiky red locks when scenes from the night before came to mind, stopping him entirely.

He had finally gotten to the redhead the night before, what he thought was successfully showing the other male how much he cared for him. After numerous “subtle” attempts of hinting that he had feelings for the idiot, an exasperated Aomine blurted out, “I love you.”

What happened after that went so quickly, Aomine wasn’t sure if his feelings were reciprocated or not. Especially after the redhead’s negligence to take off that damn necklace with that damn ring on it. Even during the sex.

With every single thrust, the blue haired male heard the annoying sound of the chain clinking and the ring thumping against Kagami’s chest.

Hell, Aomine could _still_ hear it.

This wasn’t the first time this has happened, but the third. The first time they had sex was kind of awkward and Aomine didn’t hold it against Kagami when he didn’t take of the necklace, especially since he didn’t even take off his own pants.

The second time it bothered him more, even though they agreed they were only doing it for the sex, the pleasure. They both knew they were lying but weren’t ready to admit it yet, not to each other and barely even themselves. But it still bothered Aomine to know that while they were being immensely intimate, Kagami didn’t take off the necklace. And when they climaxed, he could feel the cool metal against his collarbone, a cold barrier between the two of them.

And last night, even though Aomine full out confessed and Kagami seemed more than willing after the confession, he still wore the necklace. It embarrassed him completely, but Aomine had gone as far as to ask Kagami to take the ring off… Well more or less.

_“I don’t want anything on your body. No clothes, no jewelry. Nothing.”_

But the dumbass didn’t get what he meant by that.

_”What are you talking about Ahomine, I don’t wear jewelry.”_

He couldn’t fucking stand the relationship between the two of them.

If it wasn’t for Himuro, Aomine could have had Kagami to himself six months ago, back when they played one on ones constantly and he first realized he liked the idiot.

 _Fucking Himuro_ , the bluenet cursed in his head. That bastard was always getting in the way; be it on the court or off, Himuro was always there, even when he wasn’t. Himuro was there because that stupid ring was there.

And Aomine couldn’t take it anymore.

Slipping slowly from his position of holding Kagami, the bluenet inched his way out of the bed, careful not to wake up the still-sleeping other. He pulled his pants on, followed by his shirt and shoes, and quietly left the apartment.


	2. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami wakes up.

Kagami woke up cold, his source of warmth no longer wrapped around him. He looked over his shoulder to see an empty space where he expected a slightly taller, blue haired male lying next to him, preferably with his arms wrapped around him.

He glanced at the clock on the small table next to his bed.

8:23am.

Aomine couldn't possibly have gotten up already; waking up early for him is noon. (At least on Saturdays, that is. Kagami figured he woke up earlier than that for school.)

But why wasn't he there? Why wasn't he sleeping next to him?

Kagami stared at the empty space.

Could… Could Aomine have left? Was this a one night stand?

How was that possible? Didn't the other male just confess to him yesterday? Wait… Was that only so Aomine could get in his pants one last time? Did they even do shit like that in Japan?

_Bzzzzzt._

He sat up suddenly, looking at the source of the noise on top of the side table. Picking up his cell phone, Kagami saw he had an unread text from said absent male.

\-     _it's been fun, but I've had my fill_

Well fuck him.

Kagami threw the sheets off him and got out of bed, quickly stomping into the bathroom for a hot shower.

Fuck him.

As soon as the water started coming down, steaming hot and burning, the redhead began harshly scrubbing at his skin with his washcloth, trying to get the scent of Aomine off of him, trying to cleanse himself of that blue-haired asshole.

His skin burned, but he only scrubbed harder.

Only a couple of minutes into his scrubbing rage, Kagami stopped and distantly stared at the shower knobs, the steaming water raining down on him.

His chest welt up with emotion, making it hard to breathe for just a moment before he slammed his fist against the shower wall. He growled, hitting the wall again. And again.

He stood there panting, the water no longer feeling hot enough to burn.

Cutting his shower short, he stalked out of the bathroom back into his bedroom.

He stared at the bed wondering.

Should he confront Aomine? Call him up and demand to know what happened and why he left?

He picked up his phone.

No.

Aomine left for a reason that he obviously wasn't ready to talk about. He was a straightforward guy for the most part. He would have waited until morning to address the matter if he was ready.

Kagami would just have to give Aomine some time to marinate.

He put the phone down on his bedside table, walking out the room and to the kitchen for breakfast.

It wasn't the time for confrontations, for requited love confessions.

Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally figured out the best way to approach the next part, although I personally still like the first one better. I feel this one gives too much hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say here that I have no idea when this takes place or if this is slightly AU or how old they are cuz the stupid ring necklace still exists in here. Sorries to all for this inconvenience and/or confusion.


End file.
